Oxidation of alkyl aromatic compounds, e.g., toluene and xylenes are important commercial processes. A variety of oxidation products may be obtained including aromatic carboxylic acids such as terephthalic acid (1,4-benzenedicarboxylic acid) and isophthalic acid (1,3-benzenedicarboxylic acid) which are used, for example, in the polymer industry.
It is known that oxidation products, such as aromatic alcohols, aromatic aldehydes, aromatic ketones, and aromatic carboxylic acids, may solidify or crystallize at oxidation conditions and/or as the reaction mixture cools. Thus, mixtures of oxidation products may be produced which require further processing to increase the purity of the desired product. For example, in the production of terephthalic acid, the oxidation product is often referred to as crude terephthalic acid because it contains impurities including color bodies and intermediate oxidation products, especially 4-carboxybenzaldehyde (4-CBA). To obtain polymer grade or purified terephthalic acid, various purification steps are known in the art including: washing the crude terephthalic acid with water and/or a solvent, additional oxidation or crystallization steps, and reacting a solution of dissolved crude terephthalic acid with hydrogen at hydrogenation conditions usually including a catalyst comprising palladium and carbon. Often several purification steps are used.    U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,816 discloses processes for oxidizing aromatic compounds to the corresponding aromatic carboxylic acids. A process for the liquid phase oxidation of alkyl aromatic compounds uses molecular oxygen, a metal or metal ions, and bromine or bromide ions in the presence of an acid. The metals may include cobalt and/or manganese. Exemplary acids are lower aliphatic mono carboxylic acids containing 1 to 8 carbon atoms, especially acetic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,835 discloses a process for the preparation of benzene dicarboxylic acids by liquid phase oxidation of xylene isomers using oxygen or air by oxidizing in the presence of acetic acid as a solvent, a cobalt salt as a catalyst, and an initiator. The oxidation step is followed by flashing the reaction mixture to remove volatile substances and cooling and filtering the material to get crude benzene di-carboxylic acid as a solid product and a filtrate. Recrystallizing the crude benzene di-carboxylic acid to obtain at least 99% purity and recycling of the filtrate are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,925 discloses a process for preparing an alkyl-aromatic compound. The process includes mixing an oxidizing agent or sulfur compound in the presence of an ionic liquid. Air, dioxygen, peroxide, superoxide, or any other form of active oxygen, nitrite, nitrate, and nitric acid or other oxides or oxyhalides of nitrogen (hydrate or anhydrous) can be used as the oxidizing agent. The process is typically carried out under Bronstead acidic conditions. The oxidation is preferably performed in an ionic liquid containing an acid promoter, such as methanesulfonic acid. The product is preferably a carboxylic acid or ketone or intermediate compound in the oxidation, such as an aldehyde, or alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,875 describes a process for preparing an aromatic polycarboxylic acid by liquid phase oxidation of a di- or tri-substituted benzene or naphthalene compound. The process involves contacting the aromatic compound with an oxidant in the presence of a carboxylic acid solvent, a metal catalyst, and a promoter in a reaction zone. The promoter is an ionic liquid comprising an organic cation and a bromide or iodide anion. The promoter is used in a concentration range of about 10 to about 50,000 ppm (based on solvent) with a preferred range of 10-1,000 ppm. No other promoters, such as bromine-containing compounds, need to be used in the process. The process produces crude terephthalic acid (CTA) having 1.4-2.2% 4-CBA. Purification of the CTA is required to obtain purified terephthalic acid (PTA).
US 2010/0174111 describes a process for purifying aryl carboxylic acids, such as terephthalic acid. The impure acid is dissolved or dispersed in an ionic liquid. A non-solvent (defined as a molecular solvent for which the ionic solvent has high solubility and for which the aryl carboxylic acid has little or no solubility) is added to the solution to precipitate the purified acid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,692,036, 2007/0155985, 2007/0208193, and 2010/0200804 disclose a process and apparatus for carrying out the liquid-phase oxidation of an oxidizable compound. The liquid phase oxidation is carried out in a bubble column reactor that provides for a highly efficient reaction at relatively low temperatures. When the oxidized compound is para-xylene, the product from the oxidation reaction is CTA which must be purified. Purification is said to be easier than for conventional high temperature processes.